Memories in a Box
by takefourmoments
Summary: When Kagome goes to clean her house she finds a box she had been sent 2 years ago and decides to postpone her cleaning to check it out. What could be in it? Spin off from ACSGT


_Here it is the box story. Thanks for waiting so long, my computer broke down and I was just plain lazy over the summer. Bit now my computer works and I have motivation. So here it is.  
If you have not read 'A Child Shall Guide Them', one of my stories you might not get the whole box thing. But your still welcome to read!"_**  
**

* * *

**

Memories in a Box.

**  
Kagome hated to clean. Despised it actually. Especially on days this hot out.But her seven year old daughter, Sui, was out for the afternoon and her house was a wreck. It wasn't dirty like things strung all over the floor but it was dirty like, dust everywhere dirty. Over the past couple of years she had tidied up now and then, but she had never fully cleaned.

So cleaning was what needed to be done, and today was the day to do it. So after gearing her self up in her cleaning tools-gloves, old baggy clothes- and after she had all her cleaning tools, she stood in the middle of her living room and looked around. Where to start? Closing her eyes she spun slowly around twice then pointed anywhere. Opening her eyes she saw that she ended up pointing to the couch. With a over dramatic sigh she grabbed her tools and headed over to the couch.

Lifting up a cushion, Kagome grimaced at all the dust bunnies and junk that had became to live in her couch. After she picked out the big stuff and threw it away, she plugged in the vacuum. Turning it on she pointed to the couch and laughed evilly.

"Later, Dust!" With a cry of a warrior going to battle she attacked the couch. 

15 minutes and one clean couch later, Kagome replaced her now clean pillow and smiled "Next!"

Moving from her couch to the closet in hallway was a very tough thing to do. The closet was one of the worst things in the house. Over the years her and Sui had just randomly thrown things in it. There was probably thing in here she hadn't seen for years. But it had to be done. With a brave, but worried grin she pulled open the closet and sighed in relief.  
It wasn't all that cluttered.

There was socks, games, stranded puzzle pieces, clothes, covers, and other little things pilled on what seemed to be a big...box? Now excited, she quickly separated and place things where they needed to be. Then she pulled the large box from the closet over to her couch. Before sitting she raced to the kitchen for a knife to open the box with. Then sitting on the couch in front of the box she studied it. It was a pretty decent size, brown and had a sticker on the front. Moving her head closer she saw that the sticker said Post Office and in was dated for two years ago.

Then it hit her. This box was the box from the second day after InuYahsa had come back. InuYasha had her pinned to wall with his body when the door bell had rung. Being stubborn he had refused to move. Shippo had came running down the steps, fuming about how she could have gotten the door. Then seeing them together had stopped him dead in his tracks. He had stared before smirking and answering the door. It had been the mailman with a box that she needed to sign for. When the mailman had noticed Kagome and InuYasha's position he and stammered and apologized. She had Shippo sign for it and then when the mailman was gone, she had ignored Shippo's questioning on their position.

Kagome wiped a tear from her cheek. God, she really missed InuYasha and Shippo.

They where both gone. Who knew when they where returning.

She had tried to open the box once she remembered, running her fingers through a cut in the tap. InuYasha arrived at the house just after she had cut the tape and she never had another chance to open the box. After Inuyasha and Shippo left, she had forgotten about it. Until now. It must be time to open the box. Taking the knife she carefully cut the tape the rest of the way open and opened the flaps of the box. Inside was a smaller box with a letter on top.Picking up the envelope she sat back on the couch. It was addressed to her and was from her mother. A small tear slipped from her chin on to the letter. Flipping it over she slipped a finger under the sealed slit and opened the envelope. She pulled out the letter. The paper was decorated with hearts and smelled of her mother and home. 

Unfolding it she read,  
_  
_ _Dear Kagome,_  
_How are you? Everything's fine here. Your brother is engaged. Now don't you tell him I told you. The date is going to be sometime next year. Mila, your brother's fiancé is a wonderful girl. She will make a beautiful daughter in law. If only I had a son in law. But enough of that. I didn't write to nag you.  
__A few days ago I was cleaning out the temple attic when i came across a box on it was written, 'Kagome's' and the date. Now excess me, but curiosity came over me. Opening it I was amazed. Inside was thousands of pictures Ones of everyone you knew back when you lived with us. EVERYONE, Kag. So open that box once again and just remember. It's time._  
_Love,_  
_Mama_

Kagome sat the letter down and stared at the box. With gentle hands she took the box out of the bigger box as if it was fragile. She knew exactly what was in the box. Just by looking at it. If her mother hadn't told her she would still know. She remembered the day she put it together

It had been one of the worst days ever. It was 2 weeks after the day she banned from the feudal era. She had come home from the doctors with a sad smile and tear in her eye. She was pregnant. After breaking down in her mothers arms, she ran to the well connecting her and InuYasha's era and threw a fit. She had kicked and screamed at the ground of the well and the barrier keeping her from InuYasha. Then she had cursed at InuYasha for all the pain he was putting her through. Then she silently wrapped her arms around her legs and rocked. She hadn't cried for InuYasha again that day. Not as she left the well or when she had placed all her pictures of him in a box.

Then when Sui was born with dog ears on her head, she and Shippo had taken their and moved away. She didn't reconnect her family for almost 2 years. All of her friends existences had gone into the box. It was her little box of memories.

Opening the box, she peeked inside. Her mom was right. There was thousands of pictures. Some were lose, others in rubber bands. There was one album but she knew that it was a family one. Picking up the first stack of rubber-banded pictures, she took the rubber-band off and flipped though them.

They were all pictures of her old friends. They all looked so young. She stopped flipping studied one picture. It was of her and her four closest girlfriends. They had all been so happy and wonderful. The small pain in her chest made her wonder how they where doing and made her realize how much she missed them. Shaking off her emotions, she flipped until she got to a picture of Hojo. He had been her high school crush. Definitely. He had been dreamy exactly what she had wanted back then. Until she met InuYahsa.

Placing the rubber-band back she sat it aside and dug to the bottom of the box. They were all there. All of things of InuYasha. Pictures, things from the feudal Era, even a lock of his hair.

She had been so much in love. Honestly she still was. She began to flip through the pictures of him. She missed him and Shippo so much. It had been such a shocker when he had came back 2 years ago. Then they threat on Miroku was made and like that he was gone. Shippo had wanted to go so bad that she couldn't have said no. But she had wanted to. Losing one was enough.

But the worst of it all was what this could be doing to Sui.The child was so emotionally attached to them both. It seemed to confuse her so much when they left. But in the past few months, it seemed like she was starting to forget about them all together. The first year that's all she would talk about. InuYasha this and Shippo that. Now it seemed she only mentioned them when it struck her. Kind of like they where back thoughts. It broke her heart. But Sui was growing up so fast that it seemed best she didn't remember someone so nonexistent. Kagome shook her head. No, Sui needed her father and brother. She needed-

When the screen door banged open and then slammed shut again, Kagome jumped and the pictures flew out of her hands. Sui walked into the room and noticing the pictures, giggled.

"Sorry mama!" Sui said with another giggle.

"It's okay. Just help me pick them up Sui." Kagome said with a smile.

"I had fun today at Yukie's." She started to say as she bent down to pick up the pictures.

"We played..."

Her voice drowned out. Kagome glanced over and saw that her daughter was staring down a picture with implacable look on her face. Tears once again filled Kagome's eyes as she watched Sui touched the picture of InuYasha. Sui stood and walked over to her mother. For being only 7, Sui's head reached the middle of Kagome's stomach. Sui wrapped her arms around her mother and her tears wet Kagome's shirt.

"Mommy," Kagome squeezed Sui. "I really miss InuYasha."

"Me to, Sui. Me to."

Later that night, Sui and Kagome sat at the kitchen table the box of pictures spilled out on the table. Kagome told Sui about each picture and about some of her childhood memories. Kagome also told her about Sango and Miroku and the real reason why InuYasha and Shippo had to leave. Sui promised her mother that she would talk about InuYahsa and Shippo with her more often.

As the Sui talked about the pictures and the box of memories, Kagome decided that cleaning would have to wait.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_**  
**There it is! The long awaited story of the box.  
I hope you enjoyed.  
I will _try_ to start on the sequel.  
Thanks for reading,  
Ash_


End file.
